


We Belong Together

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [9]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Mike, you think I could get a new name for this term?  Flamingo is getting really old."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

CJ smiled when she woke on the morning of Election Day. She was spooned with Leo, his breathing peaceful in her ear. It must be early, she thought, Leo was always up by 7:30. He rarely went to the office before nine unless he had to…being Vice-President of the United States had to have some benefits. Rubbing her eye, CJ looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:22am. She smiled, grinding her hips against her husband's. Now Leo was smiling; groaning in his sleep.

"It's early Mrs. McGarry." He whispered.

"Yes, but I want some attention."

She lifted his hand from her stomach, turning around in his arms. CJ kissed Leo's closed eyelids until he opened them.

"Claudia Jean."

"Honestly, I don't need you to be awake. It is more fun but not necessary."

"Well, it'll be a long day, so…"

"Go back to sleep my darling. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

CJ kissed his lips softly, and then moved her lips down his neck, shoulders, and chest.

"Oh right, I can't sleep through this."

CJ smiled. She was not going to see him for most of the day and she wanted to have a little fun. Leo groaned again as CJ kissed his soft cock.

"It is not going to work baby…something is definitely wrong." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shush." CJ said from under the covers. "I am telling you that was just election stress Leo."

"No CJ. I think I may just be too old to keep up with a woman in her prime anymore."

"Shut up."

Leo shut up as CJ performed fellatio. He grew hard in her mouth, just as she said he would. He could not believe it. Leo really believed that his sex life was over. He would not be able to take little blue pills, as his heart was not 100% these days. He had been stressed before, hell, he had the longest drought of his life after the heart attack, but never had he failed to get an erection. Not even with the booze and pills, and never with CJ. Especially for three weeks. He was afraid to say it aloud but 67 was upon him and now his body would break down slowly until there was nothing left.

"Oh God, Claudia Jean!"

He let out a long moan as CJ swallowed. She came from under the covers and kissed his mouth. Leo caressed her naked back.

"Told you that it was stress." She said.

"Add it to the long list of things you were right about babe."

"Thank you very much."

She kissed him once more, told him to rest, and climbed out of bed. She would let the kids sleep too…they were taking the day off so the press would not hound them at school. CJ put on one of Leo's tee shirt and a pair of Old Navy sleep pants. She knew one of the agents would've made coffee by now. Their butler Alistair had passed on last year and CJ didn't hire anyone new. Most new people felt like an invasion into her tiny world.

"Hi mom."

CJ looked at her son. He was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and an ancient Stephen King novel. He had just turned 10 and CJ was sure all he did was read, eat, and sleep. He also loved to build model airplanes.

"What are you doing awake at this hour hon?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I couldn't sleep…I think I am too excited. It is an important day."

"Yes, it is Tim, but dad and President Santos are ahead 63% in the polls."

"Anything can happen, that's what dad always says." He scratched his thick, reddish brown hair. "Dewey defeats Truman, remember?"

CJ smiled, leaning to kiss his forehead. Tim told his mother all about how Leo would take he and Charlie to vote with him in the afternoon and then to lunch at the Watergate.

"The press will be everywhere." He said.

"You plan on this being your first press conference, do you?" his mother asked.

"Dad doesn't like when we talk to the press. Too bad I'm not 18…I would vote for dad today."

"I am glad you're not 18. That would make mom really old."

Tim laughed. He put his bowl in the dishwasher and headed up the back stairs.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Tim?"

"Can we stay up until all the results come in?" he asked.

"I will make you a deal. You can stay up until its clear daddy and the President won. OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

Stirring sugar into her coffee CJ grabbed the ringing phone. It had to be family; business came through on cell phones. Of course, it could be Leo's wake-up call.

"Hello."

"Happy Election Day!"

Donna's bubbly voice made CJ smile. She sipped coffee before lighting a cigarette. God, her kids still didn't know about the habit.

"What's up Donna?"

"We moved the 9:30 walk to the booth to 9."

"Why?"

"So the press can be at the 9:30 briefing. Are the kids going to be with you?" she asked.

"No, they're going with Leo at two. Then he is taking them to lunch at the Watergate. Is the House going to vote on the Federal College Loan Initiative this morning?"

"No. It's been moved back to Thursday. According to Daisy, it's been moved back indefinitely. Nevertheless, I got Thursday from Packard and Schultz. Oh, Cliff is voting for McAllister. I told him he is not allowed to overindulge in our victory champagne. He can stay home with CJ…that's a just punishment." She said laughing.

Chandler Jeremy Calley was 14 months. He decided to go through the terrible 2s early. He was a sweet, smart little boy, but the last time Donna brought him to the office, he broke a lamp, a paperweight, and an ashtray. He was certainly a whirlwind.

"OK. Are we leaving from the White House?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

"Right, bye."

CJ hung up, finishing her cigarette. She would not light another…hopefully her coffee would cover the taste. She intended to crawl back under the covers with Leo for a few minutes. She refilled her coffee and poured a cup for Leo. Smiling, CJ climbed the stairs. Just a few more minutes of relative calm before a day of turbulence.

***

"Kyle is staying…they voted this morning."

CJ pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. She really wanted to wear her hat, but there was no way in hell she would look like a 5th grader on the news all day.

"Did Susan vote for McAllister?" Nora asked.

"She would only say she voted her conscience." CJ replied.

"That means yes." Jack said. "If she voted for Leo, she would have said so."

"CJ! CJ!"

CJ turned when she heard the small chirp of her name. The curly haired toddler came her way, arms out. CJ held her arms out, repeating her name. Little CJ jumped into her arms, laughing as only a child can when she lifted him and covered his face with kisses. Donna was close behind, already dressed to go outside. She carried the baby's coat and hat.

"Oh good, distract him while I dress him." She said.

CJ did a very good job…he hardly whined as his mother dressed him. Apparently, they were going on a trip to Ice Station Zebra.

"I like the sweatshirt." Jack said.

Donna dressed him in a Santos/McGarry '11 baby sweatshirt.

"When he went out with daddy that morning he wore his McAllister/Benson shirt." She took CJ into her arms and he yanked her hair.

"Mommy!" he shouted with glee.

Nora and CJ laughed. CJ was grateful that part of her life was long over, and Nora appreciated her quiet two year old. Karenna liked to just observe the world…she was a lot like her father.

"Let's go folks, we have to vote."

CJ, Nora, Donna, Daisy, and Jack headed to the White House exit. Ten or 12 reporters, including Danny, Katie, and Steve, followed them.

"Mrs. McGarry?" Arthur asked. "Wanna tell us who you're voting for?"

"I'm strongly considering Ralph Nader."

The press laughed.

"Seriously folks, who you vote for is not important as long as you believe in your candidate and exercise your rights as an American. Having said that, vote Santos!"

"Where are the children Mrs. McGarry?" Sam Drucker from the Baltimore Sun asked.

It had taken the press corps a while but they finally got used to calling her Mrs. McGarry. Even during the Bartlet White House, she was always CJ.

"Tim and Charlie will vote with their father later this afternoon. They're just as excited as they were four years ago."

"Pollsters predict a landslide." Katie said. "Any comment Mrs. McGarry?"

"Yes, Dewey defeats Truman…its not over until it's over. We are not going to celebrate prematurely. Thanks folks."

"Just one more question Mrs. McGarry."

CJ turned and smiled at Danny.

"I would be glad to answer a question for the Washington Post if I can Danny."

"Is there any validity to the rumors circulating of the Vice-President's retirement after midterm elections?"

"None at all." CJ replied with a smile. "Thanks guys…don't forget to vote."

CJ went into the voting center. Nora leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Leo might not like that one CJ." Nora said.

"I thought I did great. We do not bicker over my comments anymore. It is going to be one year or four. If by some strange occurrence it is after the midterms I can plead ignorance…in DC wives are expected to be uninformed." She stepped up to the table. "I am here to vote ma'am."

***

"Here is the itinerary for the Paris trip CJ."

CJ looked up at her niece and smiled. The smile faded when she took a good look at Hogan. There was a light coating of sweat on her face and she looked green.

"What's the matter?" CJ asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired…it has been busy around here. I think I'm coming down with something…all the assistants and interns are sick." She put the folders on the Second Lady's desk. "I'm fine."

"I don't think so, but OK. You'll spread it like wildfire. Let's all be sick together."

"CJ, I am sure I'll be…"

CJ looked as Hogan swooned a bit. She gripped the side of the desk to keep from falling. CJ gasped, getting up and helping Hogan into her visitor's chair. She grabbed a tissue, wiping the sweat from her upper lip and forehead.

"Tell me your symptoms sweetie."

"Huh? Oh, I'm lethargic, I can't keep food down, and I think I had a fever yesterday and the day before. CJ, Lyman gave me his cold tenfold that's all." Hogan sat up some in the chair.

"Lyman gave you something alright." CJ muttered. "Come with me sweetie."

"Where are we going?" Hogan asked as CJ helped her out of the chair.

"Were off to see the Wizard."

She and Hogan walked across to Nora's office, where CJ sat Hogan in another chair. Nora's TV was on MSNBC, they were already pontificating non-existing numbers.

"What's up?" Nora asked, taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

CJ leaned and whispered in Nora's ear. Nora gave Hogan a sideways glance and the younger woman winced.

"Do you still have it?" CJ asked.

Nora opened her second drawer and pulled out the EPT. Hogan looked at her with horrified blue eyes.

"No CJ! No!"

"Hogan, sweetheart…"

"No!"

She stood up, suddenly regaining her strength.

"Look Hogan, if not then why are you afraid of taking the test?" Nora asked.

"I am not afraid!" Hogan exclaimed. "We have been so careful."

"Take it." CJ said as Nora shoved the offending wrapped plastic in her face. "There is no way in hell you used condoms every time."

"Fine, but I am only doing this to prove you wrong. I'll go right now."

She went into the bathroom. The Second Lady and her Chief of Staff looked at each other.

"$50." CJ said.

Nora smirked.

"No way. I didn't get this far in DC falling for the sucker bet."

"How long is this supposed to take?" Hogan asked from the bathroom.

"3 to 5 minutes." Nora said. "A watched pot never boils Hogan."

"Shut up."

They sounded too smug and all knowing for her liking. She came out of the bathroom.

"Well?" CJ asked.

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands. I can now blame hormones." Hogan grumbled.

CJ and Nora smiled while Hogan sucked her teeth.

"Tell me you're really pissed." Nora said.

The younger woman shrugged because she had no idea how she felt. Why did this have to happen today? CJ hugged her.

"Congratulations Hogan."

"You're going to be a great aunt." Hogan replied. "Do you feel really old?"

"Extremely. You should go find Josh."

"No, not until I know for sure. I think I may be able to run to the GYN today. Nora, wipe that smile off your face."

"Why? This is good news darling."

Daisy walked into the room with Jack. They did not look happy.

"What happened?" CJ asked.

"This is going to be bad on so many levels." Jack replied.

"I'm calling Donna." Nora picked up the phone.

Hogan excused herself as Carol and Kyle came in. She was not in the inner sanctum yet…she was just CJ's niece.

***

"I got an advanced copy." Jack said.

He put the copy of FHM on Nora's desk as Donna came into the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Sorry, I dropped CJ with his dad. What's happened?"

"How did you get an advanced copy?" Nora asked.

"Do you really care? I knew the features editor when. Just look at it."

"When what?" Kyle asked as he peered at the magazine.

Jack ignored him, pointing to the cover. It said, "Wild Women Do! Partying with the Second Lady'. The under title said 'CJ McGarry UNLEASHED!'.

"Turn to 69." CJ said. "Subtle page number."

The article was about CJ's wild days at Berkeley. There were the usual unnamed sources, and to CJ's horror, photos. Oh my God, one of her friends had to have provided these.

"Whoa CJ, nice perm and Flashdance sweater." Donna said laughing.

"Hey, it was like 1984. This is just great."

"Is the article false?" Nora asked.

"I would have to read it to be sure. Obviously, they talked to people who knew me…I own some of these photos. Daisy, we need Sam in on this. Jack, when does it hit newsstands?"

"November 14th."

Nora flipped the page and gasped. CJ looked down, muttering an expletive under her breath. There was a picture of her and Toby lying on the couch of the Berkeley apartment. They were wrapped in each other's arms, he on top of her, cheeks touching, and CJ had her legs around him.

"Damn." Daisy said. "Here we go again with this shit."

"Donna, get Sam now, and Charlie. I don't want Toby involved yet…do it quietly. I'm sorry Nora."

"Don't be silly." She waved away the apology. "Who would do this?"

"I know who did it; I think I know. I am going to my office to make some phone calls. Do what you guys do when this sort of thing happens."

She walked out of the office.

"She's pissed." Carol said.

"I would be too if a trusted friend made my life 25 years ago an article in some guy's skin mag." Jack replied.

"Get to work guys." Nora said. "Donna, get Charlie and Sam in here ASAP. I am going to read the article."

The Senior Staff scattered.

***

"CJ?"

"Chazz, Sparky, what can I do for you?"

Charlie walked into the office and sat down in the chair. CJ could not help but smile…like Donna and Hogan she felt as if she watched Charlie grow up.

"You do know that I am 32 years old right? And a brand new father."

"You will always be my Sparky…live with it babe."

"Mmm hmm. We are not going to be able to stop the article you know. Firstly, the copies are ready for distribution. Secondly, that pesky First Amendment keeps us from putting our boot on their necks."

"I figured as much. The pictures are certainly real…I guess I should read the article."

"Nora said you were making phone calls. You know who did this?"

CJ nodded. It was one of two people. The one she prayed would never do it; the other she had not talked to in almost five years.

"Betsy Stern." Charlie said, reading her mind.

"Dammit Charlie, how do you do that? Leo thinks you're a dangerous man."

Charlie gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Betsy, Toby, Lauren and I are the only people left on Earth with copies of that picture." She said.

"And you're sure about Lauren?"

"As sure as I can ever be about a person. I would hope she didn't have dinner with me last week after exposing me to a B-rated magazine. Lauren would have at least called Vanity Fair. Anyway, a stunt of this proportion would have killed her relationship with Nancy. You don't give up all those years for a few pages. Lauren is not the unnamed source type."

"You called Betsy?" Charlie asked.

"I got her voice mail. This is a conversation I do not want to have Charlie. She was my best friend for years…she was matron of honor when I married Leo. Why would she betray me, why in a magazine, and why include Toby by publishing that picture? She knew how few people had it."

"Maybe she didn't care."

"Obviously. I have to call Lauren, and I don't want to ask her but I will in the interest of fairness."

"Fuck fairness. Come down on Betsy with the fury of God."

CJ nodded.

"She is most likely avoiding me. None of this whispering has filtered back to Leo yet, has it?"

Charlie shook his head.

"He is in a terrific mood today, and I am not just talking about a Vice-Presidential mood."

"He had a productive morning and he likes spending time with the kids. Try to keep it from him just for today…we can get back to the mudslinging tomorrow."

"What about Toby? It'll be maybe a half hour before he senses it."

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to him myself. I want to have some more information before I do. Did you and Zoey vote?"

"We'll bundle Jed up and take him before the polls close. His grandfather says the cold air will help him sleep better tonight. We'll go around seven."

"I think between all of us and the children we'll have, each of us will be named twice."

Charlie smiled.

"You're probably right. Let me know what's happening in an hour."

"Yeah. Thanks Charlie."

***

"Hey you."

CJ poked her head into her husband's office. Leo looked at her and smiled.

"Hey baby. Come in here."

CJ walked into the room, saw it was childfree and curled up with Leo on the couch. He looked adorable, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he read a briefing book.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"Nancy stopped by. Since the world is at relative ease, she took them to the sit room. You know they were begging again."

"Of course they were. Do they do anything but play Battleship and Risk anymore?"

Leo shook his head, smiling as CJ kissed his neck.

"Is it OK that the babies wear me out sometimes?" Leo asked.

"Of course, me too. A half hour or so of peace will do you good…its going to be a long night."

"When did I get old Claudia Jean?"

"You've been old as long as I've known you." She replied.

He smirked, pinching her thigh.

"Ow! Jerk!"

"Love you too."

"You feeling OK Leopold?"

Leo practically purred as CJ stroked his hair. He pushed his head further into her hand.

"Tired, but fine. I heard you told Danny that there is no validity to me leaving after midterms."

"I did. If I was wrong we can blame it on most wives being in the dark."

"Not you Mrs. McGarry." He looked at her with loving hazel eyes.

CJ smiled and kissed him.

"Mmm hmm, tell me anything. Were not talking politics until I know if I am talking to Vice-President McGarry or plain old Leo."

"Plain old Leo." A frown crossed Leo's features for less than a second. "I am not sure I know that guy."

"Oh, he is wonderful. He's funny, adorable…he has the cutest crooked grin. Oh, and he's really good in bed."

"Hmm, you love this plain old Leo huh?"

"With all my heart and soul."

They were kissing when the door burst open. Tim and Charlie came in with Nancy.

"Daddy! We blew up Calgary." Charlie said.

"And Helsinki." Tim added.

"I wanted to blow up Bratislava but aunt Nancy had strategic military bases there." Charlie said. "I pounded Tim's fleet in the Mediterranean."

"Big whoop. I pushed her command back in California and had my Green Berets enter America through Mexico."

"They're both geniuses." Nancy said. "CJ, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. Get back to work honey…we'll see each other later."

"Mommy, can I go with you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Tim?"

"Nope, I'm OK here." He sat in his father's chair and spun around a couple of times.

"Alright." She went out with Nancy, telling Charlie to wait for her at the end of the hall.

"I had to Nance. I knew it wasn't Lauren but I had to in the interest of fairness."

"I know. Lauren understands that and so do I. I want to know what happened."

"FHM's December issue has an article recounting my wild college days. The article is full of the usual crap, it's the damn pictures that jarred me. It's intensely personal and I know that only four people have it. 3 are clear."

"Have you talked to Betsy?" Nancy asked.

CJ knew that Nancy met Betsy a few times. She and Lauren had been together for 9 years, ever since CJ set it up at her informal dinner party. Back then, her friends from Berkeley got together at least twice a year.

"Yeah. She'll deny it to the grave but I've known her forever and she's lying to me. There are people out there that knew me before all of this and honestly, they have a right to say whatever they want. I also have a right never to speak to them again. You'll be around most of the night?"

"Yeah. Lauren is coming by later after Fitz is asleep. We probably won't have real numbers until then anyway."

Fitz McNally Pierdon had just entered the first grade. Motherhood fascinated the National Security Advisor.

"You ready for another term?" Nancy asked.

She knew about the compromise…she was family.

"We'll see. You really going to formally resign?"

"Yeah. I got an offer from Columbia and I want to take it. We'll talk later."

"OK. Come on Charlie Brown."

The 8 year old ran to catch up with her mother. She waved to Nancy behind her.

"Bye Aunt Nancy."

"See ya kid."

***

"You know we love you Leo." Abbey said into the speakerphone.

"I know. Me too."

"Kiss CJ for us." Jed said.

"I will Jed."

"And Timothy, enjoy the book."

"I will Uncle Jed, thanks. Thanks Aunt Abbey."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Leo was hanging up as Sam tapped on the door and walked into the room.

"Good evening Mr. Vice-President."

"Hey Sam. I see the fact that the East Coast polls have closed has not stopped the fervor outside this office."

"No sir. Most are already declaring the President the winner…even without California. Did you speak with President Bartlet?"

"I did."

"How is he sir?"

"Better than yesterday. They voted for us this morning."

"Yeah. We have a massive amount of food out here, if you're hungry sir."

"Food!"

Tim jumped from the couch, shouting about food.

"Timothy."

"Huh?" he turned and looked at his father.

"You can't just treat that book the way you do all of your others. It's special, remember? Please put it back in the bag."

"Oh." He went over to the couch. "Hey Sam, check out the book Uncle Jed bought me in Manchester."

Tim held up the book for him. It was called The Unabridged Life of our Dearly Departed King Henry VIII. Sam smiled.

"That's um, great." He said.

"Yeah. It's written in the King's English. Aunt Abbey got me a magnifying glass and the Oxford English dictionary so I can look up all the words. I'll be looking up words for days." He said it in a dreamy tone.

"Of this I have little doubt." Sam replied, receiving a smile from the Vice-President.

***

"Hey Tobus, can I talk to you?"

CJ walked into Toby's office where he was watching CNN.

"Yeah. Are you having a good day Mrs. McGarry?"

CJ smiled. He rarely called her that, but it always made her smile when he did. They had come so far, for and with each other. Toby was finally completely comfortable with CJ and Leo's love and relationship, and CJ was the biggest champion of his marriage to Nora. Who would've thought the day he got to LA and she fell in that swimming pool without her glasses?

"It's been good so far." She closed the door and sat on the couch. "Come over here."

"CJ, our spouses are right down the hall."

CJ laughed, throwing her head back. It was the full throttle CJ laugh, and a rare smile swept Toby's features. Well, it wasn't so rare anymore, but it was usually reserved for outside the confines of the West Wing. He joined her on the couch.

"What's up?" he asked.

"There could possibly be trouble." She replied in a pensive tone.

"Why?"

"Jack got an advanced copy." She plopped the magazine in his lap. "Turn to page 70."

He did, and she saw the change in his eyes though he didn't say a word.

"Wow," Toby's voice returned. "I still have some hair in this picture."

"I know…amazing. I read the article and it is pretty accurate. I am glad now that I didn't get completely out of control during my undergrad and graduate years."

"No second thoughts on skipping the Sunset Strip Coke binges?"

"Not now. We're not going to be able to stop it from hitting the stands."

"Yeah. I figure Nora has seen this. Does Leo know?"

CJ shook her head.

"It's his day Toby and I refuse to put a damper on it. He's going to Manchester this weekend to see Jed. I'll tell him before he goes. It was Betsy, Tobus."

His brown eyes registered shock.

"You're kidding me. Betsy Stern?"

"There are very few people who know that much about me. Lauren and Daisy are here, and Trish died. Anyway, the picture was a giveaway…she took it, remember."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"She avoided me for most of the afternoon but I got her. I told her that I hold no animosity about the interview, but I would never forgive her for the picture. It's personal and I am married to the Vice-President of the United States. You're my married best friend. She could have done this without that picture."

Toby nodded, looking at it again. He wondered if CJ knew how in love with her he was when that picture was taken. It seemed like millennia had past since the house in Berkeley and their other lives.

"Dare I say that the private sector is looking enticing right now." Toby replied.

CJ smirked.

"What happened to you rather jumping off the Capitol building?" she asked.

"12 years in the White House. Don't get me wrong, as long as Leo is here I will be here. I just hope he wants to go soon."

"Amen. Hey, come on and eat…they're starting to celebrate. Josh has probably wandered over."

"Yeah."

Toby got up from the couch, reached out both hands for CJ, and pulled her into a strong embrace. She was not comfortable in many people's arms, but with Toby, it was like coming home after a long trip.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Let's start drinking now."

They both smiled and walked out of the office.

***

"Josh, you're an idiot." Donna said.

Everyone laughed as CJ and Toby walked into the bullpen. They found their respective spouses.

"I may be, but I have to be getting ready to break a record or something. 16 years in the White House. I think I've been here longer than most janitors."

They all cheered, holding up beer bottles and glasses of champagne.

"To President Santos and Vice-President McGarry!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Santos/McGarry!"

"To a reelection that was Bruno Gianelli free!" someone else shouted.

"Yea!" they all cheered.

"To Hogan Christine Cregg becoming my wife!" Josh shouted out.

They all cheered, not realizing what he'd said. Josh went down on one knee and Hogan looked at him.

"Don't do what I did Hogan." Nora said.

"Please." Toby added. "I know the man, and his ego couldn't take it."

"I'll marry you Lyman, just get off the floor cuz you're embarrassing me."

Josh smiled, popping up faster than CJ thought he would due to age and that annoying bullet that went through his body. He slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her as Donna shook some champagne and popped the cork.

"I'm pregnant Josh." Hogan whispered.

Josh looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant."

He kissed her mouth again.

"I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed, grabbing Toby, Sam, and Charlie into a large man hug that did not seem to embarrass them at all.

"Get over here Leo." Charlie said, pulling the Vice-President into the mess of limbs.

There was more hugging, kissing and congratulations. CJ kissed Josh's lips softly.

"Congratulations mi amour."

"Thanks. We're really going to be family now."

CJ pulled him close.

"Oh please, we've always been family."

***

It was almost 2am when the White House party started to shut down. The Vice-President declared that no one was allowed at work before 11 that morning. Some groaned, but mostly to make Leo smile. Then the Bartlet Senior Staff, including Josh, had one more beer in the Vice-President's office.

"God, this is like the old days." Josh sat on the couch with his arm around Donna's shoulder. "Beer and my best friends."

"I feel old." CJ replied. "Tell me that I am not the only one."

"You're not." Leo replied.

"I don't feel old, just world weary." Charlie said. "I have done more things than people twice my age. And been shot at to boot."

"Twice." Sam and Toby said in unison.

"Hey, I am the one with the bullet scars." Josh complained.

"I got blown up." Donna said, raising her hand.

"God rest the soul of Percy Fitzwallace." Nora said, raising her beer.

"Fitz." They all said in unison.

"OK folks, we have to call it a night." Leo said.

A few more hugs and kisses, especially for the soon to be husband and father, and then Leo was alone with his wife.

"I want to dance with you Mrs. McGarry. We haven't done that tonight and I don't want to break an Election Night tradition."

CJ smiled as he pulled her close. Leo nuzzled at her neck, losing himself in her familiar scent.

"Congratulations Mr. Vice-President."

Leo kissed her passionately as she relaxed her body against his.

"It will be awhile before you get to see plain old Leo again." He said.

"We're OK." CJ replied. "Music?"

Leo danced them over to the desk as CJ laughed. He grabbed the remote and the voice of Mariah Carey filled the room.

Who else am I gonna lean on When times get rough Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody there We Belong Together

"Uh uh." Leo pushed skip.

"I love that song." CJ protested, melting into a moan when Leo pressed his fingers on the small of her back.

"That song is for you and Nora in the car babe. This is you and me Claudia Jean."

He skipped three songs and stopped on Brian McKnight.

"Perfect." CJ said.

One, you're like a dream come true Two, just wanna be with you Three, girl it's plain to see That you're the only one for me Four, repeat steps one through three Five, make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done Then I'll start back at one.

"How many times?" Leo asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did I start back at one?"

"Way too many to count. We've always had that volatile streak in our relationship Leo."

"You've had the volatile streak." Leo said. "I just duck and cover."

"Oh no, you have done your share of shouting McGarry. Don't play innocent now…I know you too well."

"Yeah, you do. Are you ready to do this all over again baby?"

"Tell me you love me." CJ replied.

"I love you." He said it softly against her lips before moving in for a kiss.

"Yes. I will follow you to the bitter end, and back. I love you too."

Leo sighed, kissing her once more before moving their bodies apart. CJ moaned at the separation.

"Let's go home and make love." Leo said.

"Oh yea, celebration sex. You need some sleep Leo. We can get up in the morning and do that. You'll still be Vice-President."

"Oh God, rest before sex. I am getting old."

CJ laughed as he helped her into her coat. When they first started dating he had been so bad at that because he had never dated a woman so much taller than him before.

"You are not as young as you once were." She said as they walked hand and hand to the exit.

They said goodnight to the agents on post as they walked with their agents to the car.

"Marksman and Flamingo are in the car." Agent Craft said into his microphone.

CJ rolled down the window. He told the agent on the other end of the line that she had and it made her smile.

"Hey Mike, you think I could get a new name for this term? Flamingo is getting really old."

"We'll see what we can do Mrs. McGarry."

She rolled up the window and the Lincoln took the short trip to the Vice-President's residence.

"Make it an executive order." CJ said.

"Hmm? What's that baby?" Leo was leaning back with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

"I want a new Secret Service name."

"The flamingo is a beautiful bird." He replied.

"The flamingo is a ridiculous looking bird. Don't start."

She leaned and kissed his hand. Leo ducked his head to kiss the top of hers.

"Betsy Stern CJ?"

"How do you find out these things? Don't worry about it…its over as far as we're concerned. We'll do the fallout control and move on. Get some rest my darling."

She gently ran her hands through his sandy hair as Leo fell asleep. Another term, an engagement, a pregnancy, embarrassing photos, betrayal, damage control, Chinese food, and beer…just a typical Tuesday for CJ McGarry.

***


End file.
